New Life, New Friends, and New World
by RizzauliaRahman
Summary: Here's a story about my OC, a blue Jaguar CX75, and her new life in Radiator Springs. I think all Radiator Spring's residence is taking a part in this fanfic. In the future chapters, I promise I will add some adventures, and also some racing chapters. So keep reading (and also reviewing) in this story. Sorry for my English, I'm from Indonesia. Cheers :D. Thanks for DodgeSuperBee


**Prologue**

It was another busy day in Radiator Springs. Sally served many visitors at her Cozy Cone motel. Luigi and Guido changed the tires of some Ferraris in their shop. Flo had a long queue at her Cafe. Ramone painted some cars inside his body art house. Meanwhile, Fillmore seemingly took a nap after he closed his tent. And McQueen? He drove along the main road slowly. He looked so slowly. Yes, that was right. His best friend, Mater, was not there. Mater was still doing his spy work with Holley and Finn. Yes, Mater was a real spy now.

Lightning then drove slowly into the Cozy Cone and met his girlfriend.

"What's up, Stickers?" Sally asked him.

"Uh, nothing Sal. Just feel a little... Yeah, you know, lonely."

"You miss Mater, huh? You're so funny, Stickers. Let him go. Just a little while. The world needs him. Come on, be happy."

"Hmm... Yeah, it's true. But it has been two weeks since he's been gone. I really miss him." Lightning said when suddenly Mater came up quietly behind him.

"Ya wanna do a tractor tippin'?" Mater said.

"Ahh great. Now I hear him talking to me. I'm having a hallucination. I heard him asking me to tip tractors!" Lightning said desperately.

"Dadgum, are ya crazy?! I'm here, bud. And I really asked ya to do a tractor tippin'." Mater punched Lightning's tire.

"Mater! You're here! When did you come back, huh? I really miss things like tractor tipping, you know." A wide smile appeared on Lightning's face.

"Hahaha, you're so funny, Stickers. Sooo funny. Look at your face when you said you had a hallucination. Hahaha, so innocent." Sally laughed happily.

"It's embarassing, Sally. So embarassing." Lightning looked ashamed.

"So, ya wanna do a tractor tippin'?" Mater asked yet again.

"Sure, bud. Let's go!" Lightning and Mater drove away from Cozy Cone to the tractors' field.

Not so far from there, a blue Jaguar CX75 drove along the main road, before turning toward a group of cars at Flo's V8 Cafe.

"Umm... Excuse me, sir. Where I can get a business permit to occupy that building?" she asked Sheriff while she pointed at two buildings beside Luigi's Casa Della Tires.

Actually, She had already knew about some 'out-of-business' stores in Radiator Springs before, so she came there to occupy two of those buildings. Also, she wanted a comfort life in small town where she could had a lot of friends, and maybe had a family there.

"Oh. First, I want to know your name."

"Ohh, sorry. My name is Kelly. Do you have the access to do that?"

"No. I'm not the one. Come on, I will bring you to the one that has it. Follow me. Yeah, I hope he's not in his daily game. He may be a professional race car but he still enjoys mischief with his best friend, Mater, our tow truck." Sheriff drove slowly, followed by Kelly.

"I can't understand. How come a Jaguar like you comes here to open your own business? Don't you have a successful career in your old town?" asked Sheriff.

"Uh, no, sir. I'm bored with my business. I don't have any friends there. I'm alone. Yeah, you can say that I'm a lonely car who's trying to find a new career and a friend."

"Hmm... Your story seems like Sally's"

"Excuse me, sir? Who's Sally?"

"Oh, yeah, she's the nicest car in this town. You must meet her after this business. She will surely introduce you to all of this town's residents."

"Okay. Thanks for the information, sir."

"Just call me Sheriff. By the way, where did you come from? California? Washington?"

"No, sir. I'm from Washington. So far, right? Hehehe."

"Woooww... Washington. I bet you're a rich car."

"Yeah, you can say that. But, you know, I don't have any friends there."

"Okay, I understand. And here it is. This is the place." They arrived in front of a building with a 'McQueen's headquarters' name plank.

"Just wait here. I will see if he's here or not." Then Sheriff drove inside the headquarters, coming out after just a moment.

"You're not in luck. He's still playing his daily games. Follow me. I will bring you to Sally first. You can wait for McQueen's arrival there. Come on."

Then they drove slowly again to Sally's Cozy Cone.

"I swear you can get everything here. Friends, spare parts, places to live, everything. The cars here are extremely nice."

"Hm, I want to live in this town immediately."

"Patience, girl, you must know more about this town first."

"Okay, sir. Hehehe."

"Who's this, Sheriff?" Sally asked.

"She's a new resident in this town. Take her on a cruise around. And don't forget to familiarize her with the places around here."

"Okay, boss. Come on, follow me."

The two cars cruised around the town.

"What's your name?"

"Kelly. And you're Sally, right?"

"Yeah, I bet Sheriff has told you. Where are you come from?"

"Washington."

When they were talking, Flo greeted them.

"Heya, Sally. Who's that beautiful car beside you?"

"A new resident, Flo. Kelly. Kelly, that's Flo, the owner of a cafe right there."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, girl."

Then Kelly and Sally continued cruising. They met Sarge, Fillmore, and Ramone in front of Ramone's Body Paint. They also met Luigi and Guido, Lizzie, and the mousy, shy fire truck, Red. A minute later, Lightning and Mater came up from their tractor-tipping.

"Hey, Miss Sally, who's this girl? She's so dadgum beautiful."

"This is Kelly, she will be our new friend."

"Hello, Miss Kelly. Ma name's Tow Mater. But without the Tuh. Nice to meet ya."

"Hi, Mater. Nice to meet you, too. And you sir?" Kelly asked Lightning.

"I'm Lightning."

"Lightning? Lightning McQueen? Can you prepare my documents to occupy those buildings?" Kelly pointed two small buildings beside Casa Della Tires.

"Sure, sure. Come along with me."

They drove to Lightning's headquarters. Lightning then prepared all the documents that Kelly needed, finishing all of them in five minutes. He asked her what type of merchandise she planned to sell at her new business.

"I will sell pistons, brakes, and headlamps. And also I will bundle those two buildings into one big building."

"Oh, good then. It's been years since we've had a spare parts shop. There's still a sign on Main Street for a 'Miss Piston' store but that's been closed for decades. You should do well._"_

Then, Kelly drove from the headquarters and booked a cone in Sally's Cozy Cone. The next morning, her two hired construction vehicles began renovating the two buildings so they could be bonded into one. A mere three days later, the building was finished and a board advertising "Kelly's Accessories Shop" hung overhead.

"Wow, good buildin', Miss Kelly."

"Oh, thanks, Mater. Do you want to be my first customer?"

"Absolutely. Dad-gum... Thank you so much, Miss Kelly."

"No problem, Mater. What do you want?"

"Ah... I want a brake, Miss."

Kelly then took out a brake for Mater, her first customer. Time went by, and the customers in Kelly's store increased everyday, making her one more success businesswoman in Radiator Springs. But she didn't know about something waiting for her.

End of Chapter

Wait for the next chapter. Don't forget to submit your review. I'm a newbie. So, I can write better if you submit your review on this chapter. Cheers


End file.
